owlgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Joachim Deißlinger
|hidep= |gender=Male |height= 167cm |hair=Grey |eyes=Blue |skin=Caucasian |actor= |hidec= |family= |affiliation= National Socialist Party of Germany 1930-145 American Nazi Party |hideg=}} Joachim Diesslinger was born in 1921, Frankfurt during Weimar Germany, a time of great economic upheaval and political strife. Over the course of his life, he took an avid interest in the medical sciences, distinguishing himself within Nazi Germany's medical circles as well at the Nazi Party itself. After the war, he was forced to work for the USSR along the same lines of research, continuing to do so until the fall of the Berlin Wall, whereupon he fled to America and lives to this day, retired. Early Life Joachim was born the only son of a conflicted couple who regularly abused each other. The father, never quite truly believing that Joachim was his son, regularly beat him as a child. This manifested itself nastily later on in life... Joachim's father had fought in the Great War and soon after became a member of the FreiKorps, who would later become the Brown-shirts of the Nazi Party. The FreiKorps where a right-wing paramilitary organisation dedicated to the opposition of Communism. This early exposure to politics defined much of Joachim's later beliefs. He was pushed into joining the Hitler Youth by his father which developed his physical confidence and work skills. It was here that he discovered his domineering attitude, even leading his local propaganda troop. His father was eventually murdered during the notorious Night of the Long Knives, much to Joachim's relief after the traumatic childhood he had delivered the boy. His own survival of the purge ensured Joachim's loyalty to the Nazi Party in earnest. Scientific Career - Nazi Germany Around 1937, one year after Hitler had been elected into power in Germany, Joachim was awarded the position of Research Assistant and was assigned to work with a high-ranking medical researcher, who was himself an early member of the Nazi Party, Dr Strauss. Here, he was able to channel the sadistic nature brought about through his abuse from street brawls and torture of his old youth comrades, into constructive but unethical scientific endeavors. His willingness to perform even the most unethical of surgeries and tortures ensured he was prized among the elite of the Nazi sciences and eventually even, the SS. Though he never became a member due to his lack of military experience, Joachim was regularly called in to help extract information from troublesome prisoners, something he took a sick pleasure in doing. To further shame him, Joachim had also participated in The Holocaust and had escaped the notice of the Nuremberg trials years after thanks only to the burning of documents relating to his presence in the fall of Berlin. Over the course of his studies, he had become quite adept at providing not only medical aid, but also in inflicting controlled pain without killing the patient. However in terms of his actual scientific knowledge, his age ensured he remained far behind that of his superiors. His particular field of study revolved around both general Medical and also the Nazi Racial sciencies. The fall of Berlin - Conscription By 1945, the Red Horde was smashing through Poland and banging on the Brandenburg Gate at Berlin. In this desperate time, with civilians in Germany starving and the soldiery being pushed further and further back on both sides, every able man, woman and child was handed arms and forced to fight for the Fatherland. Torn from his scientific endavours, Joachim angrily picked up arms and joined the defence of his beloved city at the age of 24. He had learned to shoot through the Hitler Youth, and knew only basic military training, but was devilishly unfit given his previous occuptation. Joachim witnessed friend-after-friend fall, slain by the soldiers under the Red Banner, and despaired. He grew depressed, wanting only for the war to be over. He believed utterly and totally in the glory of the Reich, but had long since lost his optimism in the war. Joachim's troop was rather adapt at urban guerilla warfare and they were renowned for refusing to take prisoners, instead executing the few men who surrendered before them. However, despite their unyielding efforts, Germany was destined to fall before the tides of the Comintern and the Allies. Eventually, surrounded on all sides whilst defending the Reichstag, Joachim's troop surrendered much to his own protest. He was then transported to one of the many POW/Labour camps in Russia. Scientific career - USSR After two years in a Soviet labour camp, details of Joachim's previous employment and some of his more reputable scientific researches had been discovered in the old archives of the Nazi Party in Berlin. Alongside many other captured Nazi scientists, he was drafted into the USSR's own scientific circles, forced to work on similar studies as before. He was given much the same liberty as previously, and ethics did not stand in the way of the single-party dictatorship. Among his scientific endavours, Joachim worked on curing various diseases such as polio, with negliable results but a high casualty rating among patients. He was also responsible for developing a number of invasive surgical procedures and focussed heavily on attempting to 'cure' mental patients, with frankly disastrous results. In international scientific fields, Joachim's work would be considered not only a colossal failure, but even an outright abomination for it's disregard to human life. This did not however, put him off of his work, totally absrobed within his own ego and pure will to distinguish himself. Despite these intentions, Joachim's dream was never realized. Even among scientists in the USSR, his aptitude was considered sub-par. He could perform surgeries adequetly, but his actual research was flawed and often pointlessly sadistic. In the end, he was forcibly retired and found work with the East German Secret Police, the Stasi . As a member of the Stasi Once more, Joachim found himself in a line of employment where his sadism came to great benefit. His notorious torture methods came to extensive use when dealing with various political prisoners, spies and defectors. Indeed, the elites of the Stasi came to treasure the ageing man as a valuable asset. Eve when he retired in the 1980's, the Stasi would routinely request the Joachim attend the HQ to extract information; a task he was only too happy to complete. When the Stasi HQ was stormed at the fall of the Berlin Wall by angry German citizens, seeking to procure the confidential files of the various shady activities the Stasi had performed, Joachim himself was barely saved by chance when a filing cabinet relating to his own subjects and reports was burned, taking with it every incriminating piece of evidence. However after this event, the people of Berlin were actively hunting ex-members of the Stasi with hopes of bringing them to trial. As such, Joachim decided that, with his new-found freedom, he would retire in the US, a land where any and all political beliefs are welcomed. Even his. Emigration to the US On arrival to the US, in Los Santos, Joachim immedietely started about the task of settling in, moving over his funds and procuring himself some transport, as well as signing onto a private healthcare service to deal with the various issues that plague him from old age. Category:Characters Category:Character